Double the Trouble
by booco
Summary: Pogue's two younger twin sisters show up back at Ipswich after spending 7 years at a boarding school in England. But no one knows why. Do they have powers too? Is someone out to get them? Is that someone Chase? Will they both fine their dream guy?
1. beginng :

Hi guys!! ok so this just the beginng of the story. but we really just wanted to know if yall thought that the story was headed in the right direction. so please review so we can know weather or not to continue or if its a lost cause. so please and thank you :)

"Jonathan, they must go

"Jonathan, they must go. The order will teach them; I can not do it alone."

"Ellen you know they will not want to go."

" I know. Its for their own good." She murmured

"I think its best if we tell them now" Said Ellen's husband

Ellen Perry walked down the hallway into the living room where her three children , 10 year old twins Abigail and Alexandra and 11 year old son Pouge, sat watching TV with their 3 closest friends , Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms.

" Girls can your father and I have a word with you?"

* * *

Alex came busting out of the room in tears and ran in to Tyler's arms.

" Their making us go! Tyler, please don't let them do this." sobbed Alex

" Wait. Sis what are you talking about?" asked Pouge

" They're shipping us off!!" cried Alex into Tyler's shirt

" Where are they shipping you off to?" questioned Reid

" They're sending us off to a boarding school in England." said Abigail, coming around the corner.

" When are you leaving?" asked Caleb

" Tomorrow morning" Abigail answered as a tear ran down her cheek.

Once Reid saw the tear running down the cheek of his best friend, he embraced her in a hug and whispering in her ear " I will never forget you"


	2. 7 years later

****

Hey everyone!! OK so we got some great reviews that made us so happy and we just wanted to share our happiness with you. so we wrote a new chapter!! WOO-HOO!! anyways we hope you enjoy. and please comment and tell us what you think. if you say it sucks then we will work to make it better. but we wont know weather or not to continue unless you REVIEW!! thanks :) oh and we dont own anything except for abby and alex so yep

**_7 years later_**

"Alex if you don't hurry up we'll be late for they party"

"Oh shut it sis its only at the dells which isn't but 15 minuets away." yelled Alex from the bathroom.

"Will you just hurry up so we can go already!?"

* * *

" I cant wait till we get to the restaurant with the boys! I didn't think Caleb and Pogue could arrange all this." said Sarah as she picked out what she was going to ware on her and Caleb's double date with Kate and Pogue.

" I know they can be so cute. But just you wait and see tomorrow they will be back to there old boring selves.Hey Sarah have you seen my mascara?"

" Yeah I thought i saw it in the bathroom"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Alex ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Now what is it?" asked Abigail

"Some weird girl just walked in to the bathroom when i was on the pot"

"Well who was it?"

"How in the hell do I know"

* * *

"Kate whats wrong"

"Some chick was in our bathroom using our toilet"

"Well i guess we better fine out who she is ,before you walking on her again." laughed Sarah

* * *

knock knock knock

"Hello?" Abigail said as she answered the bathroom door with he sister hiding behind her.

"Umm Hi. Sorry about the whole bathroom thing."

"Its ok my sister tends to over react . Anyways I'm Abigail you can call me Abby."

"And I'm Alex ,Abby's sister. The one YOU walked in on." said Alex pointing to Kate.

"Hey how was i supposed to know you were in there?"

"Well you could of knocked."

"Well you could of locked the door."

"Whatever. Hey thats a cool belly ring. Where did you get it?"

"So i guess y'all are kinda like our new roommates. I'm Sarah and that's Kate." pointing to the girl who was now chatting away with Alex.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah. Hey were going to a party later. Do y'all want to come?"

"Thanks but no maybe some other time. But hey Kate's having a little birthday bash on Friday would y'all like to come?"

"Sure sounds fun."

"Okay great ,see you Friday."

* * *

"Sarah!! The boys are here!!"

"OK I'll be out in a second." yelled Sarah from the bathroom.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Sarah." complimented Caleb.

"Thanks babe. So are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so." said Kate as the group walked out the door.

"Hey wait let me see if our new roommates need anything while were out?" said Sarah

knock knock knock... no answer

"Oh well I guess not. To bad they aren't in, I guess you'll meet them at the party." said Kate.

"Come on babe lets go eat." said Pogue

* * *

**_Later at the party_**

"Man, I can't believe Caleb and Pogue both ditched us for the girls." said Reid

"Yep" said Tyler taking another sip of his beer.

"Dude ,Tyler do you see those two babes over there?"

"Yeah. Don't we know them form some where?"

"Nope and trust me I would know." smirked Reid

Tyler just rolled his eyes at his best friends answers.

"Is that all you think about Reid?"

" Of course." said Reid still checking out the two girls.

"Hey Ab, you see those guys over there?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember them?"

"No, should I?"

"Yeah that's Reid and Tyler."

"No way!!"

"Yes way!"

"Well lets go and say Hi. I wonder if they remember us."

As they started walking over their Alex noticed that Reid was watching her. "Hey which one do you want?" asked Alex as she stopped her sister in mid-step

"I dont know. I guess Ill take Reid for old times sake."

"Oh OK I guess I get Tyler then."

"Yeah. If that's OK."

"Oh yeah that's fine." said Alex as she put on a fake smile. She never told her sister that she had had a huge crush on Reid when they were little. She saw the way Reid would look at Abby and it broke her heat to know that he would never look at her they same way. The only person Alex had ever told about her crush was Tyler, her childhood best friend, and she wanted to keep it that way.

They finally reached the guys.  
"Hi boys, anyone want to dance?" asked Alex looking at Tyler.

Tyler was about to say yes when Reid interrupted him "Sure i will."

"Oh OK then lets go!" said Alex with a huge grin on her face.

That's such a Reid like move, thought Tyler, he ALWAYS steals the girl. I never get a chance ; its always Reid.

"Your hot!" shouted Abby over the music.

Tyler snapped back in to reality "Oh um wait what?"

"I was just seeing if you were still with us." she laughed

"Oh, sorry." said Tyler as he blushed.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Tyler Simms. And you are?"

"I'm Abby and the girl your friend is dancing with, that's my sister."

"So are you from around here?"

"Yeah kind of; me and my sister just transferred to Spencer."

"Oh really? Reid, the horny blonde dude dancing with your sister, and I both go there."

"Cool"

"Yeah, hey wou- would you like to dance?" asked Tyler shyly

"Sure"

* * *

Reid and Alex were dancing and having a good time when out of nowhere some girl push Alex down, smiled, then turned back to Reid and started talking to him like he was an old friend.

"Hi Reid! whats up?" said the girl

"Kira that was really rude of you." said Reid as he helped Alex up.

'Who does that bitch think she is, where she can just push people around' thought Alex

"Whats your problem?!" yelled Alex

The girl turned around and smiled " Oh I'm sorry. I didnt see you there."

'Yeah right' Alex thought

"I don't think we've meet. I'm Kira Snider."

"Oh your Kira Snider. I've heard of you, your Arron Abbot's slut right?"

"Who are you calling a slut?! I saw you groping Garwin there as if he was your on own personal pole."

"Bitch please, your just jealous." smirked Alex

Just then Kira slapped Alex causing her to lose the balance. 'oh no she didnt' thought Alex. She was about to teach that whore a lesson when her sister grabbed her rist pulling her away."Come on Alex just leave her alone."

"You better listen to your sister if you know whats best for you." provoked Kira

Alex wasn't about to stand around and let someone talk to her like she was trash. She yanked her arm free from her sisters grasp , turned around, and punched Kira square in the nose.

"Don't you EVER touch me again, you got that?" Kira nodded. "Now scram." Kira got up and ran over to Arron and started telling him about what all had just happened. Arron looked over at the girl that punched Kira and saw her talking to Reid. He walked by the Son of Ipswich knocking his shoulder.

"You better tie your cat up." said Arron

"And you better chain up your bitch." snapped Reid

Arron was about to say another comment when Kira said come on babe hes not worth it.

Reid was still amazed that Red ( his nickname for Alex) punched Kira. She barley even knew her and yet she punched her!!

"Wow!" was all Reid could say. He finally found a girl that had some since and wasn't a mindless barbie like of the rest of the girls in Ipswich. He liked that.

* * *

**so please tell us what you think we would like as much feed back as possible. good or bad it dosent mater. just please comment :)**


End file.
